Unforgivable
by DeLuzxx
Summary: Mereka pikir melakukan pembullyan pada seorang anak laki-laki mungil yang ada di kelas mereka adalah hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan. Mereka pikir juga malam itu hanyalah salah satu malam dingin seperti biasa. Tapi siapa sangka anak lelaki korban bullyan itu mengacungkan moncong pistolnya tepat di depan mereka semua?/ChanBaek/Angst/BxB/Oneshot/Disturbing/PSYCHO/RnR(?)


Hari ini masih berjalan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pagi yang cerah dengan senyum yang sama cerahnya terukir manis di wajah lelaki remaja itu.

Byun Baekhyun, lelaki remaja berusia 17 tahun bertubuh mungil. Untuk ukuran anak lelaki berusia 17 tahun, ia termasuk kecil namun juga lebih besar daripada perempuan sepantarannya. Dan hal itu cukup memberi alasan bagi beberapa kelompok siswa untuk melakukan pembullyan terhadap si mungil Baekhyun.

Sudah berapa lama ? Ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah ingin tahu. Hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa menerima segala jenis perlakuan dari teman-teman sebaya-nya yang semena-mena. Entah itu yang menyiramnya dengan air pel, menaruh jebakan diatas pintu kelas dengan sekantung tepung yang akan memandikannya di pagi hari, atau yang paling parah adalah memukulinya hingga tidak sadarkan diri tapi tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mati.

Terkadang perasaan lelah itu muncul hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Membuat pikirannya yang selalu positif berubah menjadi pemikiran yang tidak pernah dapat kalian bayangkan. Ada kalanya rasa lelah itu berubah menjadi goresan pada pergelangan tangannya, tapi sekali lagi.. neraka tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk ataupun hanya sekedar lewat.

Sama seperti hari ini. Mereka menaruh sampah organik di atas mejanya, menimbulkan bau busuk yang menyengat dan jangan lupakan tatapan jijik yang siswa lain layangkan padanya.

Karena sudah terbiasa, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengeluarkan sarung tangan karet dari saku blazer sekolahnya. Iya, karena sudah terbiasa, jadi ia sudah mempersiapkannya lebih dulu.

Mengambil tempat sampah di sudut kelas dan mulai memungutinya satu-satu. Di kembalikan pada tempatnya. Kadang Baekhyun bertanya dalam otaknya, dimana tempat yang pantas bagi para pembully ini ?

"Mereka melakukannya lagi?" Tanya seorang lelaki bertelinga lebar pada Baekhyun. Tangannya ikut bergerak membantu membersihkan meja namja mungil itu. Mengelapnya dengan tissue basah dan memastikan bahwa meja itu bersih kembali.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si mungil dan lelaki itu sudah terbiasa diabaikan seperti ini.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun menaruh tasnya di bangku, lalu pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan. Tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk lelaki yang sudah membantunya atau bahkan untuk mencaci mereka yang sudah menyusahkannya. Sedang lelaki bertelinga lebar itu memandang bahu sempit milik Baekhyun sendu. Berharap dapat melakukan hal yang lebih berguna untuk si mungil Baekhyun. Tidak perduli mau berapa kali pun ia diabaikan.

"Untuk apa kau membantunya, Chanyeol-ah?" Seseorang bername-tag Kim NamJoon bertanya pada lelaki bertelinga lebar yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian pada Namjoon. Menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol tahu siapa Namjoon, lelaki berbibir tebal itu yang seringkali menjadi dalang dari penderitaan Baekhyun selama setahun terakhir. Baekhyun tahu tentang ini dan diam selalu menjadi pilihannya, yang terkadang membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ada di pikiran si mungil.

"Sedang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan ehh??" Ejek Namjoon lagi.

Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum sinis "Daripada melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti yang kau lakukan. Paling tidak aku tidak menyusahkan orang lain." Jelas Chanyeol angkuh.

Namjoon merasa direndahkan, ia menggeram marah tapi tertahan karena guru sudah memasuki kelas. Mengharuskan dirinya untuk duduk di bangku nya sendiri.

"Akan ku bunuh kau, Park!" Desis Namjoon di kursinya. Menyeringai tipis ketika sebuah rencana muncul dalam otaknya.

 **XXX**

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah usai setengah jam yang lalu dan Baekhyun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Bukannya apa, ia memang selalu seperti ini. Saat orang-orang sibuk mendahului ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing atau sekedar pergi hangout dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun berdiam diri di dalam kelas hingga sekolah sepi lalu barulah ia bergerak pulang.

Hanya dirinya sendiri di sepanjang koridor hingga keluar dari area sekolah. Terbiasa sendiri dan berjalan sendiri membuat Baekhyun tidak khawatir tentang apapun yang biasanya orang takutkan, walau matahari seolah mengejek dan ingin meninggalkannya sendiri dalam gelap malam.

Nafas Baekhyun teratur, otaknya tidak banyak berpikir dan hanya menikmati bagaimana semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya lembut. Sampai sebuah tarikan kencang pada tangannya. Baekhyun meringis pelan merasakan betotan pada urat-urat di lengannya, ditarik tanpa perasaan.

Baekhyun tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Namjoon, si jenius tapi suka membully. Sudah setahun Baekhyun merasakan penderitaan dari orang yang sama. Sudah hafal betul bagaimana keadaan dirinya dalam beberaa jam kedepan.

Bugh..

Tubuh mungilnya di dorong kuat ke tembok kasar, membuat si mungil mengerenyitkan dahinya kala merasakan semen tembok yang tajam menusuk kulitnya dari balik selembar kemeja sekolah yang tipis. Pelan mata Baekhyun membuka, melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berkumpul di pojokan gang gelap sedang menontonnya. Sedang si pelaku-Namjoon memandangnya remeh.

Baekhyun memperbaiki postur berdirinya, menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu nya mengusir debu yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ia mengabaikan Namjoon dan yang lainnya, memilih berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak di izinkan.

Bugh..

Bugh..

Bugh...

Lagi..

Lagi...

Lagi...

Pukulan kencang pada ulu hatinya ia terima dari Namjoon. Saat kepalan tangan itu tepat mengenai ulu hati, Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Kepalanya pening menahan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi itu. Entah dengan alasan apa kali ini Namjoon memukulinya membabi buta.

Tidak ada isak tangis memohon untuk dilepaskan yang leluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Hanya ringisan pelan yang mengalun dan teredam oleh suara cekikikan dari beberapa siswa lainnya. Acara mukul-memukul sepihak itu menjadi hiburan bagi mereka. Sedang Namjoon menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam setiap tinjuan.

Lelaki berdimple itu terengah setelah memukuli Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Emosinya semakin memuncak ketika mendapati si mungil Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara penuh permohonan seperti orang lain pada umumnya ketika dipukuli.

Tubuh mungil itu terkulai lemas, ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan mengingat semua rasa sakit itu baik-baik dalam otaknya. Keadaannya berantakan. Rambut hitam legamnya sudah bercampur dengan bulir keringat, terlihat basah.

"Kali ini...shhh.. Kali ini apa alasannya?"

Si mungil berujar lemah. Matanya terbuka sayu, menatap tepat pada kedua mata sehitam jelaga milik Namjoon. Mata itu menyorot Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, seolah dapat melubangi dahi Baekhyun dengannya.

Namjoon berjongkok di depan tubuh Baekhyun, memberikan senyum dramatis yang cukup menyeramkan "Kau ingat Jungkok? Adik-ku Kim Jungkok?" Bisik Namjoon pelan yang dapat di dengar Baekhyun.

"Adik-ku meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu kenapa ?" Baekhyun tidak merespon setiap pertanyaan lelaki tinggi itu, membiarkannya lanjut bercerita dan Baekhyun pastikan ia akan mengingat semuanya di dalam kepalanya.

"Dia bunuh diri." Baekhyun menyadari rahang Namjoon yang mengeras "Karena si Park Brengsek Chanyeol yang menolak cinta adikku." Namjoon berdesis. "Park itu lebih memilihmu jalang sialan daripada adikku yang manis."

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman angkuh. Senyuman yang belum pernah siapapun lihat. Namjoon tertegun melihat senyuman sinis itu, seolah mengejeknya.

"Lalu kau ingin membunuhku juga?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bermain-main lalu terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

Namjoon naik pitam. Matanya buta akan balas dendam pada Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan menindas Baekhyun karena lebih lemah dan pendiam. Alasan utamanya karena Baekhyunlah Chanyeol menolak pernyataan cinta sang adik hingga berakhir dengan bunuh diri. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tetap mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengabaikan kehadiran Jungkok. Semua salah Baekhyun. Sejak setahun lalu, semua itu tertanam dalam otaknya. Jika kematian sang adik adalah salah Baekhyun.

Lelaki berdimple itu terkekeh menyedihkan. Mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah membengkak adiknya yang terikat tali tambang. Perlahan tangannya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Memperlihatkan mata pisau itu mengkilap terpapar sinar rembulan pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup Namjoon! Kau melebih batas!" Salah seorang teman sekelasnya memperingati lelaki berdimple itu agar sadar jika apa yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah hal terburuk. Cukup hanya dengan memberi si mungil Baekhyun dengan pukulan seperti biasa, tapi tidak dengan pisau lipat itu.

"Diam!! Aku akan membunuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Melihat bagaimana dia merasakan sakit seperti yang adikku rasakan!" Namjoon berada diluar kendalinya. Teman-temannya yang lain tidak berani mendekat, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin celaka juga.

Suasana semakin mencekam ketika suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar gembira walau ada nada ringisan di dalamnya. Semua menjadi hening, tangan Namjoon masih mengapung ingin memberi Baekhyun sebuah goresan dalam pada kulit putih nya.

"Ayo tusuk aku! Berikan aku rasa sakit itu hingga aku bisa menyusul adik manismu di surga!!" Baekhyun berteriak menantang. Namjoon semakin yakin jika kini rencananya yang ingin membunuh Chanyeol berganti dengan membunuh si mungil Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Tempatmu di neraka, brengsek!!" Pisau itu tertancap dalam. Tapi bukan tubuh Baekhyun, melainkan pada dada kanan lelaki bertelinga lebar-Chanyeol.

Suara erangan kesakitan Chanyeol mengelegar, menyentakan semua yang ada di sana pada kenyataan. Namjoon mundur perlahan, melepaskan pisau lipat itu tertancap di dada kanan Chanyeol.

Siswa lain yang ada di sana langsung menarik Namjoon pergi berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di sana. Mereka kabur dari tanggung jawab mereka.

Dengan menahan sakit Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang membolakan matanya terkejut. Darah mulai merembes keluar dan membasahi seragam putih itu. Tapi bibirnya mengukirkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"K-kau.. Apa kau baik-baik..uhukk saja?" Darah keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih memutar otaknya mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"K-Kenapa?" Suara Baekhyun melirih. Melihat bagaimana cairan merah pekat itu terus merembes keluar dari dada Chanyeol.

Tubuh yang lebih besar tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, Chanyeol oleng ke samping dan segera di tangkap oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih melihat air mata itu keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun. Memang tidak ada isak tangis, tapi air mata itu mengalir deras dari tempatnya. Perlahan tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Dulu, pernah sekali ia menemukan senyum manis di wajah cantik itu, saat mereka pertama kali melakukan kencan di dapur dengan Baekhyun yang berantakan oleh tepung putih di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Chanyeol ingat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun saat itu dan Chanyeol merasa beruntung dapat mellihat itu. Berharga.

Tapi kini yang ia lihat adalah wajah bersedih si mungil. Selama hampir setahun melakukan pendekatan dan juga belum setahun mereka menjalin kasih, inilah kali pertama Chanyeol melihat ekspresi lain di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis.."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kencang tidak membenarkan bahwa ia tengah menangis "Ti-hikss tidak.. aku tidak menangis.. hikss hikss"

Penyangkalan Baekhyun mengundang kekehan pelan Chanyeol. Wajah yang selalu berekspresi datar itu kini tak ubahnya seperti anak bocah berusia lima dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan cairan bening yang meleleh dari hidung memerahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu.. Kau harus tahu itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat membenarkan "Aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Jadi, ku mohon hikkss.. ku mohon hikss bertahanlah sebentar!"

Tangan kurus Baekhyun bergetar hebat. mencoba untuk menghubungi 911 agar cepat datang dan menolong Chanyeol yang sudah pucat pasih ini.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Baekhyun-ah.. Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan baik.

Mata bulat itu tertutup pelan. Hembusan nafas beratnya tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah pergi. Berakhir karena melindunginya.

Malam itu, Chanyeol bahagia karena bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi Baekhyun. Sekalipun harus merelakan nyawanya untuk sang pujaan hati. Mengatakan betapa ia mencintai si mungil cantik itu. Melihat ada ekspresi lain yang ia lihat sebelum ajalnya menjemput. Chanyeol bahagia dalam tidur abadinya.

Tidak apa jika dalam 2 tahun hanya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun hitungan jari dan tidak sempat memberitahu semua orang jika si mungil cantik nan manis ini adalah kekasihnya, tidak apa sungguh. Setidaknya malam ini ia merasa berguna.

Malam itu, Isak tangis Baekhyun tidak berhenti. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sekian tahun tanpa emosi, Ia menangis karena sesuatu.

"Nado..."

 **XXX**

Kabar meninggalnya Chanyeol sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Orang-orang hanya tahu jika Chanyeol meninggal karena korban perampokan, menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Hari itu juga menjadi hari terakhir mereka melihat Baekhyun. Si mungil bahan bullyan itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi wujudnya, seakan menghilang bersama angin.

Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah Namjoon yang terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Semua berjalan normal selama seminggu. Tidak ada yang aneh hanya karena dua rekan kelas mereka menghilang dari peradaban. Guru-guru juga seolah terbiasa dengan keadaan baru. Tanpa Chanyeol si murid tinggi dan Baekhyun anak pemilik yayasan yang seringkali menjadi korban bully.

Untuk beberapa orang yang mengetahui siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup bingung mengapa dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi bahan bullyan dan tidak melakukan apapun. Mengeluarkan murid-murid nakal itu adalah hal mudah bagi Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan meminta setiap guru untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Ada yang bilang jika Baekhyun terlalu baik dan ada juga yang berkata jika Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menggunakan kuasanya. Menjadi si sederhana Byun Baekhyun.

Ketidak hadiran Baekhyun bukanlah menjadi salah satu tanda tanya besar di kalangan murid. Tapi kabar meninggalnya Chanyeol menjadi kabar duka yang mendalam bagi beberapa angkatan. Chanyeol yang populer serta baik, kini meninggalkan mereka dalam kenangan kebaikannya. Tapi mereka semua dibohongi oleh skenario pihak berwajib.

Tapi sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan normal pada hari ini.

Tepat seminggu setelah pemakaman Chanyeol, kelas 11-A mendapat jam pelajaran tambahan yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal di sekolah hingga larut malam.

Saat kelas-kelas lain sudah selesai dan kembali kerumah, tidak dengan Namjoon dan kawan-kawan di kelas 11-A.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin, beberapa murid sudah memakai mantel hangat mereka agar terasa lebih hangat dan bagi Namjoon dan kawan-kawan, hawa dingin ini terasa mencekam.

Ketika guru pergi keluar dari kelas yang entah untuk apa, meninggalkan murid-muridnya berkutat serius dengan soal-soal memusingkan. Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu padam. Pekikan kaget terdengar dari beberapa siswa perempuan yang ketakutan dan beberapa siswa lelaki menjadi lebih waspada dalam gelap.

"Ssstt.. Diam!" Suho, si ketua kelas berusaha menenangkan keadaan. Wajar, karena mereka tahu jika hanya kelas mereka yang ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Yang artinya hanya mereka yang ada di sekolah ini.

Semua hening, hanya angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Membuat suasana semakin menakutkan.

 **Tap..**

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Pelan namun menggetarkan setiap jiwa yang ada di kelas itu.

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan tudung kepala besar yang menutupi kepala serta wajahnya, hanya mulut berbibir tipis yang terlihat oleh sinar rembulan malam ini.

Semua menahan nafas mereka tanpa sadar. Namjoon mengenali sosok itu walaupun tertutup seluruhnya dan ia juga menahan nafasnya dalam diam. Jantung mereka berdegub kencang memperhatikan sosok berjubah itu menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya.

Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu berjalan hingga ke mimbar depan kelas. Sosok berjubah itu mengambil sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkesiap hingga perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur hingga ke pojok kelas.

Pistol hitam yang terlihat membahayakan nyawa mereka telah mengacung di tengah-tengah kelas.

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar menakutkan dan berkata...

"Aku ingin mengantar kalian pulang ke rumah. Tapi kenapa kalian mundur dan berkumpul seperti semut di pojok sana ??"

Suara itu, suara lembut itu menakutkan. Mereka semua mengenalinya. Suara Byun Baekhyun. Si mungil bahan bullyan mereka.

Sebagian siswa perempuan sudah terisak menangis. Semua yang ada di kelas itu ketakutan hingga kaki mereka lemas walau hanya menopang tubuh mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya dengan baik di balik tudung hitamnya. Tertawa kencang penuh kesenangan melihat itu semua.

"Kenapa kalian ketakutan ??" Tanya nya lagi dengan lugu.

Mengongkang pistol itu dengan sangat lembut. Suara kokangan senjata api itu terdengar seperti lonceng kematian bagi teman sekelasnya. Para gadis sudah menangis menjerit-jerit ingin keluar dari ruang kelas ini tapi tidak berani bergerak karena takut tertembak. Sedang Namjoon menatap kosong pada Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar di balik mimbar.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Seulgi untuk berlari kearah pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Baekhyun tahu itu akan sia-sia, tapi secepat kilat ia melepaskan isi amunisi nya ke arah kepala bersurai coklat terang itu.

 **DOORRRR..**

Suara tembakan menggelegar, menciptakan jerit ketakutan dari murid yang lain. Seulgi terjatuh ke lantai dengan darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Menggenangi lantai dengan cairan merah pekat darah.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum "Seulgi yang pertama pulang!" Ia tertawa girang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Siapa yang selanjutnya ingin... Pulang?" Nada bermain-main keluar dari suara Baekhyun. Sang empunya semakin tertawa lebar kala melihat teman sekelasnya semakin merapat ketakutan.

"KAU GILA!!" Salah seorang namja berteriak lalu diikuti yang lain. Mereka meneriaki Baekhyun yang ada di depan. Sementara Baekhyun menunduk sedih, emosinya berubah cepat. Tudung kepalanya ia buka, menampilkan warna rambutnya yang white-broke berantakan. Terpapar sinar rembulan, untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata sayu itu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Baekhyun berderai air mata.

Lengan kurusnya menghapus cairan bening dari pipinya. Mendongakan kepalanya, menatap setiap wajah penuh ketakutan di hadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum pedih...

"Kenapa aku yang gila? Kalian melakukan hal buruk padaku, aku tidak bilang kalian gila. Kalian memukuli-ku hingga sekarat, aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Berapa lama ?? coba kalian hitung! berapa lama kalian melakukan hal itu padaku?!!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara tingginya. Menyentak mereka dengan kata-kata, membuat mereka sadar betapa menderitanya ia selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Dipelakukan tidak adil, dikucilkan, dijauhi, dipukuli, diejek hingga Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan sakit dalam batinnya.

"Kalian tidak pernah berpikir jika apa yang kalian lakukan padaku adalah hal gila?? Kenapa?" Baekhyun melirih dalam keheningan "Kenapa sekarang saat aku melakukan hal kecil ini kalian bilang aku gila? Kalian konyol!!"

Hening...

Hanya deru nafas dan sisa isak tangis yang terdengar. Entah bagaimana mungkin guru yang mengajar tadi tidak kembali dan membiarkan para muridnya dalam bahaya gelap malam seperti ini. Suho sebagai ketua kelas berusaha untuk bersikap tenang atas kejadian ini, pelan ia mendekat pada Baekhyun, tersenyum teduh dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar apa yang telah ia perbuat...

"Baekhyun-ah.. Ayo pulang, kita pulang ke rumah bersama. Sudah ya? sudah larut, kau harus tidur supaya besok bisa bangun lebih pagi dan pergi ke makam Chanyeol bersama...hmm?"

Baekhyun sadar jika apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah lagi ajang balas dendam, tapi memang ini yang ingin ia lakukan. Melihat darah menggenang diatas lantai. Ia tersenyum, hari ini Baekhyun banyak tersenyum, namun menakutkan.

"Hyung... Kau melihatnya kan?" Ia bertanya pada Suho dengan senyum pedih serta air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya "Kau melihat kan bagaimana Namjoon membunuh kekasihku? membunuh Chanyeol dengan pisau lipatnya yang sialan itu! Dan kau memintaku untuk pulang dan tidur dan bangun untuk meratapi bahwa kekasihku telah meninggal?!?"

Fakta baru bahwa Chanyeol yang selalu Baekhyun abaikan adalah kekasih si mungil itu sendiri. Mereka tidak terdeteksi, pandai menutupi bahwa dibalik tubuh mungil itu ada banyak orang besar yang siap membantunya. Banyak pertanyaan, mengapa ? Mengapa hanya diam saat ditindas? Dan fakta lainnya adalah Namjoon yang menjadi sebab meninggalnya Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan salah Namjoon!! Chanyeol yang ingin menyelamatkanmu, bukan salahnya Namjoon jika Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. Jika sejak dulu kau setuju untuk mengeluarkan semua yang membully mu dari sekolah, Chanyeol tidak akan meninggal dan kau tidak perlu kesakitan setiap hari!! Ayah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang menyakitimu. Kau dan jiwa psikopat-mu adalah hal gila!! Kau gila Baekhyun!" Suho terengah dalam keheningan malam. Banyak hal baru yang kini mereka semua ketahui malam ini. Meski menerka-nerka, Baekhyun bukanlah yang dapat diremehkan begitu saja.

Si mungil berjubah hitam itu terkekeh dalam tangisannya. Sorot matanya berubah tajam, menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Suho.

"Iya jika aku gila. Maka dari itu, malam ini..." Baekhyung mengokang pistolnya lagi, Suho mundur dari posisinya saat moncong senjata api itu mengarah tepat ke dahi nya. Bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya "Biarkan aku menggila.."

 **DORR!!**

"Selamat tidur, Suho-hyung~~"

 **XXX**

Ketakutan.

Gelisah.

Mimpi buruk.

Kenangan yang mengerikan.

Hilang akal sehat.

Namjoon ketakutan. Setiap detik ia bernafas, hanya ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Takut terhadap sosok mungil yang dulu ia tindas kini berbalik menjadi monster menakutkan.

Sejak malam pembantaian itu, entah apa yang terjadi, hanya dirinya yang hidup hingga detik ini.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana sosok mungil itu mengacungkan pistol pada setiap kepala teman-temannya. Membiarkan kelas itu penuh dengan darah yang bercampur dengan darah yang lainnya. DNA bukan lagi hal yang penting, hanya ketika mereka tidak lagi bernyawa.

Banyak fakta baru yang terungkap dan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Bahwa sosok itu cukuplah kuat untuk menutupi semua kejadian dan berbalik arah menyerang dirinya. Bahwa ketua kelas mereka-Suho-adalah kakak kembar sosok itu.

Tidak ada yang menyangka jika malam itu adalah malapetaka mereka semua. Sosok bertubuh mungil yang menjadi bahan tindasan mereka sehari-hari adalah sosok yang menakutkan. Monster kecil dengan jiwa yang terombang-ambing.

Dan masih banyak jenis pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dalam otaknya.

Matanya melihat sosok itu lagi, berada di kamar yang sama dengannya. Berpakaian bak malaikat, serba putih dan terlihat polos dengan senyuman manisnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika mendengar suara lembut namun mengerikan itu...

"Hai Namjoon~~~ Apa sudah ingin pulang?"

Salah satunya adalah... Mengapa hanya dirinya yang disisahkan untuk hidup? Bukankah lebih baik ia mati bersama teman-temannya yang lain malam itu?

"Ayo aku antar~~"

Pisau lipat yang ia kenal mengacung tepat di depan matanya. Pisau lipat yang terlihat berkarat...

"Pasti rasanya menyenangkan bisa pulang ke rumah..." Sosok itu tersenyum lebar "Ke rumah Bapa di surga."

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
